


Reminder

by imaginentertain



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will kinda gets chatted up.  Sonny kinda gets jealous.  Things kinda get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

"I'll get that, and one for myself."

Will looked over to the guy standing beside him, twenty in hand ready to offer the barman, and he shrugged. "Thanks."

"You look like you could use it, and my rule is that if you look like you need a drink then someone else should be buying them for you."

"Right."

"I'm Oliver."

"Will," replied as the two bottles were placed in front of them. He picked his up and took a long drink from it.

"So Will. What's got you needing that so badly? Love life?"

"Something like that."

"If you don't wanna talk—"

"I don't even know why they bothered to invite me when he'd much rather spend time with _Brent_." Will's tongue clicked harshly on the t, and more out of frustration than anything he took another long drink. "I'm just in the way."

"Right," Oliver said.

"Sorry, I'm being rude. Thank you for the drink, you're right. It was much needed."

"Well, when I saw you standing at the bar, by yourself, I thought 'no one that gorgeous should be alone in a bar'. Then when I got here... Anyway, if you ask me no one should be ignoring you."

"It's my own fault," Will said. "This is technically business for him. I just... I wanted to be here."

"What business is done in a club these days?" Oliver laughed. "Well, apart from shady deals. Your boyfriend's not into anything dodgy is he? Am I going to be in trouble for just talking to you?"

"No, he's not the dodgy one, don't worry," Will laughed in response, thinking about everyone else in his life.

"Good. Although you'd be worth getting knee-capped for."

"...Thanks?" Will said after a moment, taking another sip of his drink.

"So they're here on business, you wanted to be involved and came with them, and the boyfriend has what? Ignored you all night?"

"Something like that."

"And something tells me this isn't a one off, first time kind of thing."

"It's complicated."

"That's fine," Oliver said, pulling himself up onto one of the bar stools, "I'll buy the beers, you supply the story. Deal?" 

Will turned a little on his own stool so he was looking directly at Oliver. "You might regret saying that."

"It's fine, my friends over there gave me a signal that I'm to use if I get into trouble." Oliver gestured behind him with a small roll of his head, and sure enough Will saw a group of guys watching them intently.

"I'll tell you my story if you answer one question for me," Will said.

"What's the question?"

"Nothing bad, I promise."

"OK then."

"Are you..." Will began. "Are you hitting on me?"

"If you have to ask then I think I'm doing it wrong," Oliver said. "Well, I was, but then you mentioned the boyfriend and... Was I really that bad?"

"No, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Just I've not had any experience. Of guys hitting on me. I'm a bit clueless about that to be honest."

"You're going to have to explain that to me," Oliver said as he gestured for two more bottles.

"I came out just over a year ago. And I pretty much only managed that with the support of a really good friend. A really good, gay guy friend."

"Lemme guess; the boyfriend."

"Yeah. It took us a while. No, it took me a while to realise that he'd fallen for me. Had to have it spelled out to me in the end."

"So he's the only guy you've ever been with?"

"Pretty much."

"And now he's ignoring you in favour of business. No wonder that sucks."

"Somehow I get the feeling it'd suck regardless."

"Probably," Oliver laughed.

Maybe it was the beer, maybe it was something else, but when Oliver laughed Will could feel himself flushing a little.

"So how long you two been together?"

"Oh, um..."

"Didn't realise that was a difficult question."

"No, it's just... We got together late last year, but we split for a few weeks."

"Which do you count it from?"

"Last year."

"There you go then. Why the split? If you don't mind me asking—"

"It's complicated."

"Most stories usually are," Oliver said. "You tell me about your complication and I'll tell you about mine. And trust me, mine will most likely make you feel better about yours."

"I doubt that," Will said, half laughing as he finished off the first bottle and moved the second one closer.

"Twenty bucks says you're wrong," Oliver said, getting out his wallet and slapping the bill down on the bar. "If I'm right, you're two drinks and twenty up. And if you're right then I'll take your twenty and buy more drinks with them. So really it's a win-win for you."

"If you're sure you can handle that," Will said as he got out his own wallet. After putting the money down he slid a photo out and handed it over to Oliver. "That's Arianna, she's two and a half months old."

"She's adorable."

"She's also my daughter," Will said as he took the photo back and stared at it. "Told you it was complicated."

"Jasmine is three," Oliver said as he handed over a photo of his own. "She wasn't even six months old when I came out, although her mom had suspected for a while. Got a bit weird at first but now she's fine, moved on. She's marrying some doctor, the mom that is," Oliver laughed, "and I get to see Jas all the time."

"One night stand with my ex," Will said. "Right before I came out."

"The last minute panic?"

"How'd you...?"

"Tried that. She saw through me though, told me that she'd only sleep with me if I really wanted it, really wanted her. I didn't, of course, I was just trying to—"

"Not be gay?"

"Yeah."

"You're the first person I've met who gets it," Will said, staring at the picture of Ari. "When it all came out, that I was going to be a father?"

"That's when you two took your little break?"

"Yeah. And when we got back together I thought it was all going to be OK. Sonny was full of plans for the baby, how we were going to make her a part of our lives, how I could be a dad to her... He even invited Gabi, the mom, and Arianna to come and live with us."

"Real life _Three's Company_ , huh?"

"Something like that. Only I... Can I ask you something?"

"I think we're past the point of asking first, Will," Oliver laughed.

"Right. Yeah. Have you had a relationship since Jasmine was born?"

"Yeah, a couple. One I thought was going places."

"And did the fact that you have a kid—"

"Put any of them off?" Oliver finished. "A couple never got past the first date because of it. I'm upfront, right from the start, about her. And if they can't deal then that's it. She's part of my deal and you take it or leave it."

Will remembered his grandmother saying the same thing and he smiled.

"Hey look, he can smile," Oliver said, "and if I thought he was gorgeous before..."

"You were saying?" Will deflected, giving Oliver a playful shove.

"Yeah, a couple of guys couldn't deal. Some tried but it wasn't for them. This one guy, Rick, he was the one I thought was going to... But in the end he wanted to do stuff like travel and see the world and what happened to that smile?"

"Sorry, it's just... Sonny used to do all of that. Travel, see the world, and now he's stuck with me and a ten week old baby and I'm scared he's going to get bored. I think he already is, that's why he's putting everything into this business. And one day—"

"Hey," Oliver said, putting a hand over Will's and getting his attention. "Listen to me. Whatever happens will happen, but don't do what I did. Don't go around thinking that you're never going to be good enough for anyone just because you've got a kid and that's too much responsibility. My friends were good enough to point out that single parents have relationships and get married all the time. Hell, my ex is doing it!

"Seems to me like this Sonny knew what he was getting into and if he honestly can't handle that then—"

"I don't want to lose him."

"I know. And you might not. Have you told him how you feel?"

Will gave a snort of derision and took a small drink. "I barely see him to say hi these days, I've got no chance of a conversation that isn't about babies or business."

"So then make him have one. So it didn't work for me and Rick, but I'm forever glad that I spoke to him when I did. Saved us both months of pain."

"What if he says no?"

Oliver slid off his stool and put an arm around Will's shoulders. "What if he says yes? Look, you won't know until you talk to him."

"I know."

"Look, I'll leave you to the rest of your drink in a minute, but I have one last favour to ask."

"Go on."

"Can I give you my number? It's a thing with my friends, I need to do something otherwise they won't leave me alone all night. And I'd ask for yours but then they'd make me call it or send you texts on my behalf... If I give you mine you can just throw it out when you leave?"

"Fine," Will laughed.

"Or, you could... not throw it out? Just as friends," he clarified as he grabbed a bar napkin and pulled a pen from his jacket pocket. "Maybe a play date with our girls when Arianna is a little older?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"And if you need someone to talk to..."

"Thanks, Oliver," Will said, shoving the napkin into his jeans pocket.

"No problem."

Will slid off his own stool and accepted the hug Oliver then offered. He watched as Oliver returned to his friends before moving to do the same.

"Sir," the bartender called, gesturing to the forty dollars still sitting on the bar.

"Your tip," Will said. "Have a good night."

~~~~

Sonny almost slammed the door behind him in frustration but caught himself – and it – at the last moment. It was only when he'd ventured further into the apartment that he saw the note from Gabi.

_Staying at Rafe's tonight. Need to get it ready for when he's out of hospital and thought you and Will could do with the place to yourselves! See you in the morning. G & A xxx_

Underneath his skin it felt like there was a fire rippling. He'd heard Will say about getting another drink, half watched him as he crossed the room, and then not heard another thing Brent had been talking about. When he'd seen Will take what had to be the other guy's number he'd lost it and bolted from the club.

How could he? How _dare_ he? Why would he do that? And when he was out with him as well?

Turning in frustration, at a loss as to what to do next, Sonny caught sight of a jacket Will had nearly worn out that night. Sonny had convinced him to leave it at home, citing that he'd be too hot in it but really he just loved the unobstructed view of the shirt drawn tight across his boyfriend's chest.

Making a small growl of annoyance he grabbed his keys, intending to head back to the club and drag Will home if need be, but by the time he was halfway to the door it was opening.

"You're home," Will said in surprise as he closed it carefully behind him. "Why did you leave without me? Are you OK? Brent said—"

"What's his name?" Sonny managed to say through near-gritted teeth.

"What?"

"The guy at the bar. His name."

"Oliver. We got chatting and—"

"I know, I saw."

Will's eyes darted to Gabi's room and the slightly ajar door. "Sonny..."

"They're out, so don't worry about waking them."

"What is going on—"

"Says the guy being chatted up at the bar."

"Says the guy being chatted to at the bar," Will corrected. "I mean, Oliver did come over with the intention of chatting me up, but since the first thing I started talking about was you—"

"He didn't back off though," Sonny snapped, "and he certainly wasn't hands off."

"I—"

"I don't understand why you would do that, especially given I was _right there_ —"

"You haven't been _there_ since Brent arrived," Will snapped back. "Since he turned up you've been all about what a great time you had on your travels and ideas for expanding the business. I've not seen you in weeks and once the club is up and running I'm going to see even less of you!"

"So you decide to try and hook up with someone else? What? Going to sneak him in when I'm at work?"

"I wasn't doing anything and I wasn't planning on anything. We were talking, Sonny, that's it. He was being supportive."

"I bet he was," Sonny sneered.

"Oh my—you really think I'd cheat on you? After everything? I was so in love with you last year that I agreed to give up all rights to Arianna for you. And I don't know if you noticed but I'm _more_ in love with you now than I was then. Actually, you probably haven't noticed—"

"Oh I've noticed alright. Noticed you pushing me away, not letting me do stuff with Ari... If you want out then just say so, Will. If you've had enough or you're feeling, I don't know, trapped or—"

"I don't want _you_ to be trapped!" Will yelled. "You with your travels and adventure and business and party lifestyle. This," he gestured around the apartment, "is not what you planned and I don't want you feeling..." He trailed off and took a deep breath. "I don't want you to feel like you have to stay, that's all."

"So you push me away? Keep me from Ari, flirt with other guys—"

"I was _not_ flirting!"

"I saw you, Will! I watched you with the smiles and the laughs and the hands—"

"So I can't even talk to a guy now because heaven forbid he should make me laugh or smile or even _touch_ me..."

Will stopped when he saw the flare in Sonny's eyes at that. Somewhere, right at the back of his mind, he realised what this was and he tried to compose himself.

"He's got a kid of his own," Will managed to say in a calmer voice. "A girl, bit older than Ari. We talked about them, we talked about relationships as parents, and I talked about you."

"He—"

"Was nice and friendly and he listened. He listened to me, Sonny. When I told him that I was scared of losing you because this life wouldn't be enough for you. When I said that I felt like I was losing you because you were more interested in the business than anything else."

"Will—"

"I should have told you sooner and I'm sorry, but I am _not_ interested in Oliver. Never was, still not."

"Why wouldn't this be enough for me?" Sonny asked, his voice and body language much calmer now.

"All the things you've done... This wasn't what you planned for your life."

"And is it what you planned for yours?" Sonny asked.

"What?"

"Five years ago, is this how you thought your life would be? Living with your _boyfriend_ and your ex and your daughter?"

"Well, no but—"

"Plans change, Will. I didn't expect to be here because I never expected to meet you, to fall in love so completely... To want this life more than anything else. And that's why I'm putting so much into the business. I want to set us up, Will. You, me and Arianna. I want us to have a secure future and a good business is going to do that."

"I thought—"

"What? That I wouldn't want you or this anymore? That I wasn't interested? Will, what the hell do I have to do to get it through to you that I love you? I don't get why you're being so dense about this..."

"Maybe I'm just that stupid," Will bit back, his anger flaring again. "Maybe I don't feel like you really understand what it's like to be a father."

"Oh, because I'm not Ari's father is that it? Never mind the fact that I was the first one to see her, hold her? Never mind the fact that I love that girl like I never thought it was possible to love anyone, that I finally get why parents do anything for their kids. Never mind the fact that it has been _killing_ me being shut out of her life these last few weeks because you—"

"Are stupid?"

"I never said that—"

"You said dense, it's the same thing."

"Well maybe you are because you don't seem to realise the most obvious thing right in front of your eyes!"

"And what's that?"

"That I had to leave the club tonight because a part of me wanted to _kill_ that guy. Do you understand that? I wanted to go over and just..." He stopped and took a deep breath. "His hands were on you and I couldn't _stand_ that, Will. I couldn't. I don't want anything out of this life that I can't share with you and Ari. Not a damn thing. No mountains, no festivals, no backpacking. Nothing if you two aren't with me, do you understand that? Can you please understand that because I need you—"

Unable to stop himself Will closed the distance between them and pulled Sonny against him.

It was messy and hard but it was the fucking hottest kiss Will had ever experienced. Sonny just seemed to _claim_ him, the way his mouth and tongue moved against his, the hands on his waist, hips, arms, anything and everything within reach. It felt like there wasn't a part of Will that wasn't Sonny's.

The thud of Will's body being pushed against the wall in the kitchen wasn't only audible but Will half thought that he'd heard a picture falling down somewhere. Not that he cared particularly in that moment because Sonny was pressing up against him, so hard and strong that he could barely breathe.

And he didn't fucking care.

As Sonny's mouth moved down his throat Will moved his hands to the back pockets of Sonny's sinfully skin-tight jeans. He shoved his hands inside, pulling up against the curve of his ass to press him in closer, tighter, harder.

There was a slight shifting of Sonny's hips and it took Will a second to realise that he was pressing a leg up and between his own. Without hesitation he moved, allowing Sonny to press up against him, hip to hip, and felt him long and hard against himself.

And then Sonny rolled his hips, right about the same time Will felt a sharp sting against his neck, right where Sonny's mouth was. Unconsciously a hand flew to the back of Sonny's head; not to stop him but to press him on, to tell him yes. Because that would make Will Sonny's. He would be marked as his.

Pressed up against the wall there was little movement that Will could do to meet the roll of Sonny's hips against his, so he moved what he could. A hand to Sonny's ass, grabbing at him and pulling him in with each roll. A hand in Sonny's hair as his mouth (and teeth) moved along his collar bone.

Before long all he could do was wrap his arms around Sonny's neck and hold on as they rutted together, movements becoming harder and faster and inaccurate as they became more desperate.

"You first," Sonny whispered in Will's ear, the first words either of them had managed to say. "I wanna see you come, want to make you scream."

That was it for Will. As if almost by command his body arched and tensed and he felt himself coming hot in his pants. And not caring one bit. Sonny's weight was still against him, pressing in firmly until he felt Sonny's own body give into his release.

Somewhere, beyond the blood rushing in his ears, he became aware of how scratchy his throat was. Then he placed it as how he got after being very vocal.

Sonny's arms were strong around him, lifting him up and placing him gently on the counter beside them. The added height meant that there was no way they could easily kiss, but this didn't seem to be what Sonny had in mind.

His hands grabbed the hem of Will's shirt, peeling it away from the sweat-soaked skin and discarding it somewhere to be found later. Then his mouth was open and hot on Will's chest, paying attention to his pecs, nipples, then down the line of his abs to his stomach. Meanwhile his hands held firmly to Will's waist, never moving or leaving his skin. Will had to plant his own hands on the unit, partly to brace himself and partly to prevent himself from grabbing onto Sonny and never letting go.

Sonny's kisses moved up and to the side, and one was placed reverently over the scar.

"If you'd seen me that night then you'd never have a single doubt again," Sonny whispered so quietly that for a moment Will thought he'd misheard. "I don't want a life without you and Ari. I don't."

"I know," Will replied, and he honestly did. "I know."

"I promise I won't be working all the time. I won't miss Arianna's bedtime for anything. I won't neglect you or us, I swear it."

"I just want you here, with me. And happy," Will added. "I want you to be happy."

"I am when I'm with you," Sonny grinned and Will couldn't help but lean forward for a kiss. "I have never been this happy, this settled, this... so completely in love. Please remember that. Even when we miss each other or overhear parts of conversations," he added knowingly, "please remember."

"Maybe I should get a permanent reminder," Will said. "A tattoo or something. That way when I look at it I'll know."

"Sonny Kiriakis loves you, would do anything for you and to be with you, and is not going to let anyone – or anything – come between us."

"If you come up with something small to represent that, I'm all for it," Will laughed.

"I'm sorry I got jealous."

"Don't be. That was kinda hot."

"Maybe," Sonny laughed, placing a kiss over Will's heart. "But I hate feeling like that."

"Me too."

"We need to make sure we have a date night. Once a week, you and me. No baby, no work, just us, OK?"

"OK."

"So how are you feeling?"

"What?"

"Well, it's just we have this place to ourselves and as great though that was the bedroom is just metres away and—"

Will pushed him back enough so he could jump down from the counter. Instead of moving towards the bedroom though he lifted Sonny's own top over his head and pulled him in, skin to skin contact.

"I love you," Will said. "And that doesn't sound like enough of a phrase to cover how I feel. And as long as you want me—"

"Forever?"

"—then I'm yours, OK?"

"OK," Sonny replied. "And if you forget that I'll remind you."

"OK," Will laughed.

He ran a hand down Sonny's arm before lacing their fingers together and pulling him in the direction of their room.

(Without realising it that's when he gave Sonny the idea. It'd be almost two months before Sonny presented Will with the reminder he promised to give. The ring was simple, no stones or patterns save the engraving of _my heart, my soul, my life_ on the inside. But Sonny promised that the wedding rings would say more.)


End file.
